This invention relates to a device for implementing behavior modification utilizing reward and reinforcement psychology principles. More specifically, it relates to a device that schedules rewards on a randomized basis to reinforce the desired behavior modification treatment of a psychologist""s patient.
In the field of psychology, patients sometimes present undesirable behavior traits. The inducement for the patient to change to a favorable behavior mode can be strengthened by the grant of rewards, also called xe2x80x9creinforcementsxe2x80x9d. That is, when individuals are given a reinforcement after executing a specific, targeted behavior, the frequency of the targeted behavior is likely to increase.
Psychologists have demonstrated the speed of learning a behavior tends to increase when reinforcements are awarded predictably. For example, if a reinforcement is provided every time the subject completes a targeted behavior event, i.e., when the ratio of rewards to desired events 1:1, the learning rate is usually high. The learning rate is also normally high when the reward to desired event ratio is another predictable, fixed value. However, targeted behavior quickly ceases after a program of predictable reinforcement administration stops. When reinforcements are provided in an unpredictable manner such as after random numbers of targeted behavior events, individuals learn to produce the targeted behavior more slowly, but the learning of the targeted behavior mode tends to continue long after the reinforcements are stopped.
In a reinforcement based behavior modification program, it is often difficult for the individual being treated to know when to receive a reinforcement or to keep track of reinforcement-triggering activities. Mechanical devices have been developed to generate an indication when a reinforcement should be given. Conventional devices for this purpose only provide indications for a fixed ratio of reinforcements to targeted behavior events. It would be desirable to have a device that schedules reinforcements on an unpredictable basis, such as after a random number of targeted behavior events.
In a randomized reinforcement behavior modification program, the individual or patient does not know in advance which specific demonstrated targeted behavior will result in a reinforcement. The ideal reward to event frequency in a behavior modification program can depend on an individual""s characteristics and the behavior being modified. In addition to having a mechanical device that grants reinforcements on a randomized basis, it is further desirable to provide the user with control over the reward to event frequency to better match individuals with their ideal reinforcement schedule.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a device for scheduling administration of reinforcements in a behavior modification program in response to an individual completing an event identified by a sequence number in a series of events, the device comprising:
a base having an indicating surface;
a plurality of code marks, each code mark being positioned at a location on the indicating surface uniquely corresponding to the sequence number of one event in the series; and
a mask comprising an opaque material covering the indicating surface, in which the mask is operative to reveal each code mark consecutively in order of the sequence number of the event in the series corresponding to each respective code mark; and in which each code mark indicates an instruction that is unpredictable by the individual prior to revelation whether to grant or deny a reinforcement.
There is also provided a system for scheduling administration of reinforcements in a behavior modification program in response to an individual completing an event identified by a sequence number in a series of events, the system comprising:
a set of interchangeable bases, each base having an indicating surface;
a plurality of code marks on each indicating surface of each base in the set, each code mark being positioned at a location on the indicating surface of the base uniquely corresponding to the sequence number of one event in the series; and
a mask comprising an opaque material adapted to removably attach to each base, the mask defining at least one aperture of size and position on the mask to reveal by visual inspection of the mask at most one code mark, the mask further being operative to sequentially reveal each code mark corresponding to the sequence number of each event in the series;
in which each code mark indicates an instruction to grant or deny a reinforcement as a result of the individual completing the event identified by the sequence number corresponding to the instruction,
in which the instructions to grant a reinforcement are randomized in order relative to the sequence numbers; and
in which the code marks for each base in the set provides a randomized order of reinforcements different from other bases in the set.